wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/profile
do not take anything from this page - this is all original. — fear | ♀ | 17 — — Accomplishments — [[User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/Project Divinity|'Project Divinity']] [[User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/CoastWings|'CoastWings']] | [[User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/GroundWings|'GroundWings']] [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/coding portfolio|'code portfolio']] | [[w:c:heliosanctus:User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/f2u|'f2u templates']] — Content — [[:Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)|'My Category']] [[Von|'My Sona']] [[Westley|'My Partner's Sona']] — current song — KEY ༅''' = Sing | '''✎= Write | ✐''' = Draw | '''♽ = Code | ❂''' = Smarts — '''about me — hello there! you might know me as the creator of the groundwings, coastwings, or project divinity - or you may know me from some of my ocs! if you dont know me, im fear; im a senior user on the wikia (going on 4 years now), and im a fan of wings of fire. i also enjoy other fandoms such as sherlock, hilda, steven universe, homestuck, gravity falls, and fnaf. my hobbies include drawing, writing, designing, and singing. :0 im not someone thats easy to befriend if you know of my history here, but soon ill be sending out my public apology. (update: its here) so before you call me your friend, just understand that i have made tons and tons of mistakes over the 4 years my account survived here. some of my favorite characters in the series are tsunami, glory, moonwatcher, darkstalker, and qibli; i currently hold moon rising as my favorite book, and the brightest night in second. i also really enjoyed the hidden kingdom! my favorite tribes are the sandwings and nightwings, even though theyve caused some issues within the series as a whole, i find them to be two of the most interesting tribes. a few things that bother me are topics revolving around medical things, coded pages with no other content (specifically for character pages), seeing that some of my ideas that are posted have been edited to fit someone else's needs, and seeing a code that looks eerily similar to something ive made and am proud of. when i code, im constantly in a place of recycling what i already know and using it to my advantage. not only does it help me learn altogether but it helps me with creating other things too. Tap here to reveal a list of users I consider as friends. — storm — ♛''' admin '''♛ artist ♛''' coder '''♛ writer [[Paradoxical|'Paradoxical']] [[Nightcry-verse|'Nightcry-verse']] [[Aliferous|'Aliferous']] [[Stormbreak|'Stormbreak']] [[AviWings|'AviWings']] [[TempestWings|'TempestWings']] life is a chessboard, and you're only a pawn until you cross it. — luke — ♠''' prince of time '''♠ artist ♠''' coder '''♠ reader [[Red|'Red']] [[Zelus|'Zelus']] [[One Love, One House|'One Love, One House']] [[The Illusionists|'The Illusionists']] [[I'm Here|'I'm Here']] [[User blog:Jarkie/TimeWings|'TimeWings']] TT: Pack your guns dog. — pearl — ❀''' thread mod '''❀ artist ❀''' designer '''❀ editor [[Skua|'Skua']] [[Hawthorn|'Hawthorn']] [[Jacaranda|'Jacaranda']] [[Sirius|'Sirius']] Y'all need sleep — forge — ☯︎ coder ☯︎ editor ☯︎ designer ☯︎ helper [[User:Forge_the_Hybrid/Help:Tribe_Sigils|'Tribe Sigils']] [[w:c:heliosanctus:Free Formats/Forge the Hybrid|'Forge's Formats']] [[Windcatcher|'Windcatcher']] [[Forge|'Forge']] alert("sup guys i code stuff") — sleepy — ·''' creator '''· coder ·''' artist '''· designer [[Somnus|'Somnus']] [[Epoch|'Epoch']] [[Semicolon|'Semicolon']] [[Moth|'Moth']] [[Vector|'Vector']] [[User blog:ZzzSleepyCreeper/CrayWings|'CrayWings']] you can eat my taxes — question — ☼''' writer '''☼ student ☼''' designer '''☼ artist [[Leviticus|'Leviticus']] [[Papavar|'Papavar']] [[Question|'Question']] [[User blog:Deoxity/NeedleWings|'NeedleWings']] I am currently Fortnite™ Dancing on your grave Category:Blog posts